The idea of the laptop computer, originally called “portable computer,” was meant to be positioned on a desktop, but be portable for the benefit of a user. As computers diminished in size, mainly thickness, the term “laptop” became more prominent. The laptop computer became thinner and, if actually positioned on one's lap, one found both the keyboard and viewing screen in a lower than optimal position.
Further, the power supply unit of the laptop computer generates heat which finds its way under the keyboard of the computer, heating the user's legs.
As a result of these limitations in the positioning of the laptop computer, docking stations and other accessories have been developed to more closely fulfill the potential of the laptop computer if able to be positioned somewhat differently from sitting flat on the lap of a user.
A need has developed for a portable accessory for use in connection with a laptop computer that more favorably positions the computer above the lap of a user.
Additionally, a need has developed for a laptop computer accessory that positions the computer above the lap of the user, and also allows the user to have space under the computer to allow use of a mouse on a mouse pad, a stylus on a stylus pad, or the like.
Further, a need has developed for a portable laptop computer accessory that allows the computer to be positioned above a user's lap and allows the keyboard to be positioned in an ergonomically more efficient position for a user's hands.
Another need has developed for a laptop computer positioning accessory that attaches to the bottom of a laptop computer and conveniently collapses to a thin, folded condition when not in use such that it may be positioned in a laptop computer carrying case along with the laptop computer.
Additionally, a need has developed for a foldable laptop computer accessory that releaseably attaches to the bottom of a laptop computer and not only folds and unfolds to a position to elevate and more ergonomically position the laptop computer when used adjacent the lap of a user, but also allows the combination laptop computer and accessory to be carried when the accessory is in a folded position by having a conveniently placed comfortable user's handle positioned thereon.